Thanks, Stupid Chocolate
by LzL
Summary: [Completed] It all started out as an ordinary day for the Inuyasha gang...that is, until Inuyasha just HAD to go into Kagome's bag for some ramen and discovered something else...
1. Mud Balls

Disclaimer: Although I really wish I could, I don't own Inuyasha

This is my first fanfic so people, plez be kind. Even though I've proof read this story many times, it may still have some kind of mistake that I missed, so if you see any, feel free to correct me.

Enjoy the story and please Rand R!

Thanks, Stupid Chocolate… 

Chapter 1 - Mud Balls

It was a bright and sunny day, as Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo continued their search for the sacred jewel. It was lunch time and Inuyasha was searching in Kagome's yellow bag for some ramen. He found some at the bottom and he took it out.

"Yes! Finally found those ra…HEY! THESE AREN'T RAMENS! What the hell are these?" Inuyasha cried out loud and he ripped open the bag.

"Ew, Kagome! What are these? Mud balls?"

"…What?" asked Kagome, looking at Inuyasha. She noticed the chocolate candies Inuyasha had spilled all over the ground. "Inuyasha! Look what you did! You spilled my chocolates!"

"Chalk-late? You people call _mud_ balls Chalk-late?" asked a curious Inuyasha.

"No, cho-co-late. They're like sweets. They taste really good." Kagome said, holding out the little ones left in the bag out to Inuyasha.

"I'm not eating those. I eat enough dirt from all those times you 'sit' me." Inuyasha said, starring at the chocolates.

Kagome sighed and hold it out to Shippo.

"Here Shippo, try them!"

"Uh…okay" Shippo said uneasily, taking the chocolate. He closed his eyes and lightly licked it. "Mmmm…These are good!" He reached out and grabbed some more.

Kagome smiled and handed Sango and Miroku some.

They both were looking at them confused but putted them in their mouths anyways. Soon, all three of them were asking for more.

"Inuyasha, you sure you don't want any?" asked Kagome.

"Feh, No!" replied Inuyasha, turning his back to them. Kagome knew he really wanted to try them. She noticed how his ears moved when ever Sango, Miroku or Shippo commented on how good it tastes.

"Why Inuyasha? You scared of those little 'Mud balls'?" taunted Shippo.

"Why you little…" Inuyasha said angrily as he turned around, only to find Shippo in front of him. Shippo quickly stuffed his mouth with chocolate. Inuyasha had no choice but to swallow them down.

"These taste awful!" Inuyasha cried, but Kagome knew he liked them, he's just putting up an act…again. She decided to give him some later that night, when everyone's asleep. She stopped that thought when she heard Inuyasha's question.

"Uh…Kagome? Why am I all itchy?" Inuyasha asked, starting to scratch himself.

"You've got red blotches all over your face!" Miroku said, somewhat amused.

"Oh no! Inuyasha, you must be allergic to chocolates!" Kagome cried.

"What should I do?" Inuyasha asked frantically, still scratching.

"Um…I don't know. But it would help if you stay in water and cool it down so it's not as itchy." Suggested Kagome.

"Okay, I'll go back to the lake we went yesterday." Inuyasha hurried off.

"Wait, remember! Don't scratch yourself! It'll get worst!" called Kagome.

"What? But I can't wash AND not scratch myself! Can't someone help me?"

Everyone looked at Miroku.

"Why are you all looking at me?" a clueless Miroku asked. "...no way...NO WAY am I washing Inuyasha!" he said after a moment.

"You're the only old enough guy here. You HAVE to go!' said Sango, referring to Shippo when she said "old enough guy".

"Fine…"

Miroku hurried after Inuyasha.


	2. Perverted Hand of the Amourous Monk, Mir...

Thanks, Stupid Chocolate

Chapter 2 - Perverted Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku

Miroku followed Inuyasha towards the lake.

"Stop scratching yourself. Kagome said it only gets worst!" Miroku reminded.

"I can't help it! You try getting these! Stupid chocolate!" muttered Inuyasha.

When they got there, Miroku told Inuyasha to strip off his clothes.

Inuyasha stared at him.

"You NEED to take off your clothes if you wanna wash off!" said Miroku.

"Fine, but turn around!" Inuyasha didn't feel like stripping with Miroku standing there, watching.

When Inuyasha got in to the water, Miroku followed.

"What are you doing?'"asked Inuyasha, moving deeper into the water.

"To help you. What else would I be doing?"

"Help me with what?"

"To wash you. You said you can't wash and not scratch yourself at the same time and you needed help, didn't you?"

"Oh, yea…"

So Miroku started wiping Inuyasha with the cloth Kagome handed him earlier.

* * *

"You think it's save to let Miroku wash Inuyasha?" asked Sango. 

"Yea, I don't think Miroku are into guys…I think" replied Kagome.

"I hope so…" answered Sango uneasily.

"We can't trust Miroku with us, but surely, he won't do anything stupid with Inuyasha…" reasoned Kagome.

"Yea, we can trust him with guys" Sango said. But she still wasn't sure.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's voice was heard throughout the area. 'MIROKU!'

* * *

Inuyasha immediately jumped away from the monk. "I'm not a girl, Miroku. Don't tell me you grope guys too!" 

"Ew, no! I'm just washing you!" Miroku said in disgust.

"Yea, whatever!" Inuyasha took a bigger step away from Miroku.

"I swear! I was just washing you! Seriously!"

"Right…"

"Oh come on, why would I grope you? You're a guy! I would rather save it for Kagome!"

"You will NOT touch Kagome! If you do, I'll kill you!" Inuyasha threaten.

"Okay, I'll save it for Sango!"

"You're disgusting Miroku. I don't want you to wash me anymore; go ask Shippo to come."

"Fine…but I SWEAR I was JUST washing you"

* * *

The two girls sat in a stunned silence when they heard Inuyasha's voice. 

"He…he grope guys too?" asked Sango nervously.

"I never knew Miroku was into guys!" said Kagome, surprised.

* * *

Miroku came back out of to the clearing where Sango and Kagome were waiting. '_Seesh, I'm not that perverted. I'm not into guys. I didn't touch there, I was just near…oh well, at least I didn't get slap'_

His thoughts were cut off when he saw Kagome and Sango rushed up to him.

"Hey ladies…" he began, but was almost knock backwards when he felt two hands slapped him across both of his cheeks.

"You are the most disgusting, perverted monster I've ever met!" Sango said angrily.

"Girls aren't enough for you, you have to touch guys too?" questioned Kagome, almost as angry as Sango.

"Wait, let me explain!" Miroku quickly said, backing away from the angry girls. "I was just washing him! I was near it, I didn't even touch there! I'm not THAT perverted. I only do it to pretty girls…I'm not into guys! I swear!"

Sango and Kagome calmed down a bit, but still didn't believe him.

"Here, I swear that I am not into guys and I have never, and never will, touch guys in an inappropriate way. If I do, I shall be punished by not able to let any women bear my child.' Miroku vowed, seeing that both girls still didn't believe him.

The girls knew that he WAS telling the truth…not letting any women bear his child was serious…for Miroku.

"Okay, we believe you. Now go back and help Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.

"I can't, he doesn't want my help" answered Miroku.

"What? You can't leave him there! He's gonna scratch himself and he's not gonna get any better!" Kagome said, with a worried look on her face.

"But he did say that he wanted Shippo to go'' remembered Miroku.

''I'll go get him!'' Kagome said, as she stood up to go get Shippo.

* * *

Shippo was across the fields, picking blueberries and heard and knew nothing about what was happening back at the clearing. Lucky for him too, thought Kagome. She didn't want Shippo to know what happened about Miroku. 

''Shippo! Come!'' called Kagome.

''Huh? Okay! Coming!''

Kagome bent down and looked at Shippo.

''I have a really important thing I want you to do.''

''What?'' Shippo asked importantly.

''…Miroku can't help Inuyasha, and Inuyasha wanted you to go help him''

''WHAT! I'm not helping that meanie!'' cried Shippo.

''But you have to, or he'll get worst! Come on Shippo, do it for me?''

Shippo sighed. ''Fine, I'll do it. But I'm warning you…I don't know how to take care of people…I'm the one usually being taken care of…''

And with that, Shippo dragged himself towards the lake.


	3. Piggy Back Rides

Thanks, Stupid Chocolate…

Chapter 3 - Piggy Back Rides

''Inuyasha?'' called out Shippo, when he got near the lake.

''I'm here, runt!''

'_Hmpf…' _Shippo tried as best as he could to ignore what Inuyasha had called him. _'  
__''I w__ouldn't be doing this if Kagome didn't ask me'_

Shippo grabbed the cloth Miroku had left behind and paddled over to Inuyasha. He didn't feel like washing Inuyasha…the red blotches looks disgusting. Sighing, he took the cloth and started to wipe Inuyasha's back.

''Oi, don't do it so hard! You're making it worst…'' Inuyasha complained.

Shippo stuck his tongue out at him, but did what he was told.

After a few minutes of silence washing Inuyasha, Shippo spoke.

''Inuyasha, do you miss your parents?''

Inuyasha was surprised by the question; he hesitated, and then answered ''Well…kind of''

''Do you still remember them?''

''Not really…they died a long time ago'' Inuyasha answered again, wondering why Shippo was asking.

''I miss my parents…'' Shippo told him.

Inuyasha could hear the sadness in his voice. He felt sorry for Shippo. He knows how it feels to have no parents. It was very lonely.

''You know Inuyasha, you remind me of my dad''

''I…do?'' asked Inuyasha curiously ''…how?''

''Well, I remember how my dad's always looking out for me and mom. Just like what you do with me and Kagome.''

Inuyasha blushed lightly. ''Well, that's just cuz you two can't protect yourselves!''

Shippo ignored him and continued. ''He was strong and brave. He used to give me piggy back rides too…and we used to play fight. He would always let me win.''

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He was wondering why Shippo was telling him this, not that he didn't care. Inuyasha actually likes this little guy. He just has a different way showing it (kinda like with Kagome…). So he offered Shippo the only thing he could think of, knowing he'll regret offering it later.

''Well, Shippo, if you want, I can give you piggy back rides sometimes.''

Shippo's eyes lit up, surprised by Inuyasha's sudden kindness. ''Really? You'll do that for me?''

'Yes, after when these allergies goes away…it would help if you keep washing me…'' added Inuyasha.

''Oh…right away!'' replied Shippo, who was very excited and started wiping Inuyasha''s body.

But he only did it for 30 seconds when Inuyasha complained again, his bad attitude returning.

''Shippo, your annoying tail is tickling me…it's kinda hard not to scratch myself with your tail brushing against them''

''I can't help it''

''Can't you hide it or something?''

''No…''

''Aren't fox's tails supposed to be long with smooth fur…not short and bushy?''

Shippo frowned. ''I can't control what kind of tail I have you know''

''Argh…I can't stand it any more!'' Inuyasha yelled, scratching himself.

''Don't scratch! Kagome said it'll only get worst!''

''None of you guys can take care of me!'' Inuyasha complained again, still scratching. '_Miroku and Shippo are no help…they only makes things worst! I bet if Kagome was here, she'd be able to take care of me…properly…but I don't think she would wanna wash me…I have to admit, these blotches are disturbing. But I can't stop scratching them!'_

Shippo stared at the half demon before him, scratching himself and in deep thoughts. Then suddenly…

* * *

Kagome sighed, with a worried look on her face. 

''Guys, I don't think it was right to send Shippo. You know how they get…they're probably bickering at each other right now…like always.''

''Don't worry, Shippo can be small but he knows how to take care of people. He did a great job when he stayed behind to watch Miroku to 'watch' over me when I got hurt.'' Sango reassured her friend while giving Miroku a warning look.

Miroku grinned. ''Yea, and Inuyasha can be immature sometimes ahemsometimes… but he knows when to be serious…''

''Let's hope so…'' replied Kagome. Suddenly, she heard Inuyasha's voice.

''KAGOME! I NEED YOU!''

Then they saw Shippo come running towards them.

''Inuyasha says he can't let us wash him…he wants you to, Kagome.''

''Me?'' asked Kagome nervously. ''But I…um…''

Miroku knew what Kagome was thinking about. ''Kagome, just go, Inuyasha is half way in the water, you won't be able to see anything.''

Kagome blushed.


	4. I Need YOU'

Thanks, Stupid Chocolate

Chapter 4 - ''I Need YOU!''

Kagome stood up and walked towards the lake. She stopped suddenly and walked over to her yellow backpack. She was having trouble finding what she needs. She started throwing everything out.

''Kagome, what are you looking for?'' asked Shippo, playing with the flashlight Kagome threw out.

''My swimming suit'' answered Kagome.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at her and looked at her with an-oh-so familiar look on his face. ''Kagome…''

''I noticed how wet you and Shippo got when you guys came back'' said Kagome ''you've got such a dirty mind, Miroku''

She emptied her backpack and still didn't find it. Then she remembered. ''Oh no…'' she grumbled. ''I left it home last time to dry, after that time we went swimming''

Sango looked at the stuff all over the floor. She picked up a tang top and a pair of shorts. ''Here Kagome, why not wear these as replacement?''

Kagome sighed.''I guess I'll have to.'' She walked towards the woods so she can change. ''Oh and Sango…''

''Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't peek at you.'' Sango finished Kagome's sentence.

''Hey! Who said I was gonna?'' whined Miroku.

* * *

Inuyasha was in the middle of the lake, splashing and scratching everywhere. ''Argh, what is taking Kagome so long?'' Suddenly, a different scent filled the air. ''Kagome!'' He was so glad, he started to run towards her.

''Inuyasha!'' Kagome cried quickly, turning around. ''No, don't come up…''

Inuyasha stopped but was confused. Then he looked down and blushed madly. He went back to his spot where the water was up to his waist and hurried Kagome over.

''Kagome, are these blotches _ever _gonna go away?''

''Yes, I think so, it should go away by tonight'' answer Kagome, wiping Inuyasha's back.

Kagome stood behind Inuyasha, blushing slightly, she tried to shake them away, but it was still there. She took as long as possible to wash his back, avoiding to wash his front, afraid that he might see her blush. But soon, she was done, so she offered to comb his hair.

Inuyasha was enjoying this very much, having Kagome wash him. For some reason, he stopped itching when he felt Kagome touch him. The way she gently wiped his back was giving him the pleasure almost like when she rubbed his ears. Inuyasha was about to ask why she was avoiding washing his front but stopped when he felt Kagome's hands and brush ran through his hair.

…Well, try to at least.

''Inuyasha, don't you ever comb your hair?'' asked Kagome, a bit annoyed with the knots.

''Uh, with what? Sticks? I don't usually carry a comb with me you know''

''Well, you should'' muttered Kagome.

Inuyasha ignored the comment and continued to enjoy this as much as possible, knowing this is a once in a life time thing.

After many knots and tangles, Kagome was done. She admired the way his hair shone in the sunlight and how soft and silky it is when touched. Realizing she has nothing to wash with his back side, she moved to face him. She couldn't help but blush more then she already did. The whole time when Kagome was washing, she didn't dare look up to Inuyasha. When she was done, she took a peek. Only to find Inuyasha starring down at her, blushing madly himself.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, trying the best not to blush any harder. Not only because Kagome's washing him, but it was also her outfit that made him blush. Usually Kagome wears her school uniform, but Inuyasha found that he likes her gym uniform with the _short_ shorts way better (Miroku's such a bad influence…). The whole time he was starring at Kagome, but Kagome was avoiding his eyes. He knew Kagome was uncomfortable, so he kept his mouth shut. Now that she was done, she finally looked up to him.

Both were looking at each other. They didn't know what to say, but felt they didn't need to at the moment. They were both mesmerized by each other's eyes.

Then, unexpectedly, Kagome reached up and started to rub Inuyasha's ears.

''Hey! What are you doing?'' asked Inuyasha, trying to sound mad, but finding it quite difficult with Kagome's hands rubbing his ears.

''Just checking if I need to wash these'' said Kagome, happy that Inuyasha didn't move away. In fact, he was pushing his ears further into her hands. Kagome giggled.

''Kagome, if I get these blotches again, will you…wash me?'' asked Inuyasha timidly.

Kagome was surprised at his question and his sudden shyness. ''Uh, sure? But don't worry, I'll remember not to bring any chocolate back here again''

Inuyasha smirked. But Kagome swore she saw a disappointed look for a few seconds there.

* * *

''Kagome! Inuyasha!'' cried Shippo when he saw them coming out of the woods.

''Shippo!'' cried Kagome, catching the little one as he jumped into her arms.

''About time you got back, come on, dinner's ready'' said Sango, sitting beside an unconscious Miroku.

''Uh, what happened to him?'' Inuyasha asked as he sat down beside the monk.

''Well, he peeked so I used my boomerang on him'' Sango answered, winking at Kagome.

Thinking he would be better off not knowing, Inuyasha shook his head.


	5. Stars

Thanks, Stupid Chocolate…

Chapter 5 - Stars 

Kagome sighed as she lay down on her sleeping bag. She felt sleepy after having that wonderful dinner. The others were sleeping around her. Sango and Miroku at a corner (with Sango's Hiraikotsu in between them), Kirara and Shippo curled up near by them.

Kagome sighed happily again, starring above her high into the sky. This is what she loved about sleeping out doors in the warring states era. The air smells fresh, unlike back in her time with thick pollution hanging around and she also gets to do her favourite thing, starring up at the stars, without the city lights blocking her view. Kagome tried to count the millions of stars that were spread out across the dark sky, but quickly lost count. So, she went to stare at her other favourite thing, Inuyasha.

He was sleeping peacefully at his favourite spot in the trees. Kagome smiled as she stared at the rare peaceful expression on Inuyasha's face. '_He's such a cute angel when he sleeps…why can't he be like that when he wakes up? He always has this grumpy expression on…' _thought Kagome. She saw Inuyasha's ears move and she giggled quietly to herself. '_What I wouldn't do to be able to touch those cute ears of his!'_

She paused as she remembered the earlier events that afternoon. She giggled again, as she flashed back to when Inuyasha had literally pushed his head into her hands when she was rubbing them. '_...and he says he doesn't like being touched in the ears' _smiled Kagome.

She closed her eyes and continued recalling what happened earlier, smiling and blushing as she remembered some of the things. She thought back to when Inuyasha had yelled for her to help him. Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she remembered the whining voice of Inuyasha, begging her to hurry up.

Suddenly, something landed beside her, making her jump. She would have screamed if she hadn't seen the sudden red of Inuyasha's hoari in front of her. Inuyasha was starring at her with an annoyed expression. ''Uh…did I wake you up?'' asked Kagome nervously, as Inuyasha continued starring.

''Yes. Why are you giggling?''

'_He heard me? I was giggling quietly…but then again, he does have a better hearing. Oh no, what should I tell him? I can't tell him that I was thinking about him…' _thought Kagome. 'Oh…uh…um…I was…thinking of something...'' she replied, a light shade of pink starting to creep across her cheeks.

''Thinking of what? Tell me!'' Inuyasha asked, curious what Kagome could be thinking of that's making her blush.

''I was thinking of what happened earlier today…'' Kagome said in a shy voice, knowing there's no use lying to him.

This time, it was Inuyasha's turn to blush. He was thinking about it too before he went to sleep.

''I was just thinking back to when you called for me, saying you need me…'' Kagome continued, blushing a bit more. Of course, Kagome didn't have to mention that part, but she just wanted to see what Inuyasha's reaction would be. To her surprise, he smiled and blushed a bit more, like her.

Kagome decided to change the subject, knowing it's making Inuyasha very uncomfortable. So, she gazed back up into the sky, and asked, ''Inuyasha, don't you just love the stars?''

Inuyasha lay down beside her, onto the cool green grass. ''Yea, they're alright.'' asked Inuyasha, without looking at her.

Kagome turned to him. ''What do you mean, 'alright'? Don't they make you feel…peaceful?''

''They used to…'' Inuyasha said quietly. ''When I was small…I remember my mom telling me that if I wished upon one of the stars, the wish will come true. So I wished on one…but that wish never came true.''

''What was the wish?''

''That I'll live happily with my mom and dad…'' Inuyasha replied sadly. ''But soon after that, they both died.''

''I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to remind you of your parents.'' Kagome apologized.

''Nah, forget about it. It's not your fault…''

They stayed like that for a while watching the stars. The camp fire they had built slowly burnt out and the cold air was flowing around them once more. Inuyasha noticed Kagome shivering slightly beside him, so he took off his red hoari, covered Kagome with it, and moved closer himself. Kagome was shocked at what he did, but didn't protest, she kept starring at the stars. She was half asleep when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

''By the way, Kagome, thanks for being there when I needed you today.''

Kagome blushed and turned her head to look at Inuyasha. He was smiling at her. That warmed Kagome up much better than his hoari. ''Your welcome'' smiled Kagome.

''You'll help me next time, right? If I get those things again?''

''Yes, you asked me that earlier already. And I'll make sure I'll never bring those chocolates back again.''

'_Ha, that's what she thinks' _Inuyasha thought evilly.

Kagome couldn't help but ask one more question.

''So, Inuyasha…''

''Yeah?''

''What makes you feel peaceful now?''

Inuyasha smiled and blushed.

''You.''

Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha lightly on the cheeks. Then she rested her head against his strong shoulders and closed her eyes, ready for sleep to take over her. Inuyasha was surprised by her actions, but couldn't help but smiled a bigger smile. He closed his eyes and placed his head against Kagome's and whispered,

''Thanks to you too, stupid chocolates.''

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

The Inu Group was traveling again, looking for more shards. The sun was bright, no clouds were in sight and the weather was perfect. Everything was calm and peaceful, birds were chirping and no other sounds were heard (except for the occasional ''Ow!'' and ''Pervert!'' from Miroku and Sango).

They all stopped for lunch, and everyone was talking among themselves, eating the lunch boxes Kagome's mom packed. When out of no where, Inuyasha started screaming.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kagome! It's these blotches again!...HELP!'' yelled Inuyasha.

''What? Red Blotches? Did you eat chocolate again, Inuyasha? But wait, you couldn't have. I made sure there weren't any chocolates with me, before I came back through the well.'' Kagome thought carefully.

''I don't know how I got these blotches, but they're itchy!'' whined Inuyasha.

''Ok, fine, fine… Let's go back to the river we passed by in the morning…'' Kagome said, standing up.

''We'll be right back guys!'' called Kagome behind her shoulders.

''Don't worry, take your time!'' called back Miroku, grinning.

'_Take your time?'_ wondered Sango. 'Miroku, you sound like you know something…'

'I do…'

'And it's…?'

''Well, let's just say I saw Inuyasha filling up on those sweet Kagome had the other night into his hoari.'' Miroku answered.

''Huh?...'' Sango thought for a moment. ''Oh!...you mean Inuyasha wanted those blotches again?''

''Uh huh…'' Miroku nodded. ''Of course he would. Who wouldn't want to have a pretty lady washing them?''

Sango shook her head and rolled her eyes.

'_Men…'

* * *

_

''Hurry, Kagome, these blotches are killing me!''

''Well that's what you get for _purposely_ eating those chocolates.'' Kagome said, emphasizing on 'purposely'.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. '_How did she know?'_

''Inuyasha, I saw you coming out of the well with a whole bag filled with chocolates.''

Inuyasha blushed. He had gone to Kagome's era and asked her mom for chocolates the night after the 'chocolate scenario'.

''Inuyasha, why did you do that?'' Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha accusingly.

''I just wanted you to wash me again…'' replied Inuyasha, sounding sad and disappointed, with his ears flat on his head.

'_AW…he's so cute! And his ears!'_ Kagome squealed inwardly to herself. ''Okay, I forgive you but, Inuyasha, you could've just asked. Getting those blotches isn't good for your health, you know. The next time, just ask me nicely.'' Kagome smiled to herself and continued on towards the river, leaving a shock Inuyasha behind.

'_She's gonna wash me even though I don't have blotches?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Then he starred up towards the sky and whispered, ''Thank you!'' and ran towards the river.

* * *

...And so ends my very first uploaded fic...I fixed all those annoying spaces...hope you enjoyed them...please review!


End file.
